


Day Off

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei takes a day off.  </p><p>Late Cinco De Mayo  aka Wufei Day fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

With a satisfied sigh Wufei closed his book then rubbed his eyes pushing his glasses up in the process. He was tired and would probably regret his decision to stay up and finish the novel in the morning, but considering the course of his life thus far it would be such a small one that it wouldn't even register.

This day had been all about indulgence so a little lost sleep would fit well with the program. It had been a rare extra day off with nothing scheduled but a book, peace and quiet. Normally he didn't read fiction, preferring to study history or tactics. However, Quatre had gotten him caught up in this series after Trowa had shared it. In return Wufei had hooked in Zechs and Heero, who had managed to bring in Duo. He was quickly working his way through the books and wasn't too far from being current.

Wufei had used that as his reason to spend the whole day reading. Once Duo finished the novel he was working on Wufei wanted to be able to offer him the newest book. It was the flimsiest of excuses and he knew it, but it eased the guilt of taking a full day for himself without doing anything even remotely productive unless you considered using up the leftovers in his refrigerator. 

There was something decedent in being lazy. It held an appeal that he had and did reject in the past. Maybe it was the feeling that peace was gaining a foothold. The longer they staved off war the better the chance that the habit of working things out without fighting would stick and because not just a cultural norm, but a species one. Not that Wufei had any hope of it lasting forever, but if held out the rest of his lifetime at least that would be a place to start. 

A yawn slipped out, surprising him and he tried to smile through it. It had been a good day and despite the lateness of the hour he felt more invigorated than he had for quite some time. Maybe there was something to this whole down day thing that his friends kept nagging at him about. He certainly had enjoyed himself. He might even have to do it again some time. Though, he might not wait eighteen years for the next time.


End file.
